


Rap Album Review Series

by ThaRedPanda



Category: Album Reviews, Hip Hop Album Reviews, Love & Hip Hop (TV), Old School Hip Hop
Genre: Full Album, Hip Hop, Offical, Rap, Review, album, album review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaRedPanda/pseuds/ThaRedPanda
Summary: Since I saw that there is possibility to review albums at this site way better when it comes to format and word count, I decided to choose this one. As funny and random as it may sound, this site is amazing format for album reviewing and site rules are okay with album reviewing, so I see no harm in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Since I saw that there is possibility to review albums at this site way better when it comes to format and word count, I decided to choose this one. As funny and random as it may sound, this site is amazing format for album reviewing and site rules are okay with album reviewing, so I see no harm in it. Without further waiting, lets get ready. Oh, here is also links to all my social media sites.

Youtube

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCCPOO2BZbuhL9Ig6HLyImA

Twitter

https://twitter.com/ThaRedPanda

Fanfiction

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7738951/ThaRedPanda

There we go. Let's start!


	2. Beanie Sigel - "The Reason"

 

LINK FOR THE ALBUM:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TT_9MPxTuZU&t=2127s

REVIEW OF THE SOLO ALBUM BY BEANIE SIGEL, "THE REASON"

Now, let me start off by saying that when it comes to rocafella, I think we can all agree on the fact that their production value is always top notch and most lethal weapon when it comes to their label and their body of work. With legendary Just Blaze and Young Kanye on their team as a the producers doing their magic, you know the results are always going to be highly waited with excitement and usually live up to the hype in most cases. Just Blaze is here to leave once again his legendary mark brand on the Rocafella label, being their right hand man when it's time to make albums. That being said, this is my first actual album review. I'll try to be totally honest and do my best with this, giving my personal opinions on each individual tracks and score them as result of their details, instruments, rhymes schemes, bars and flow. After that I try to summarize the whole project as best as I can, giving my final thoughts and score based on everything it held inside it. This is the way it's going to be done in continuing reviews for other albums as well.  
Simple stuff. Now, lets get to it.  
Info about the album:  
The Reason is the second studio album by rapper Beanie Sigel. It was released on Roc-A-Fella Records on June 26, 2001. The album contains 14 tracks, and special guests include Memphis Bleek, Jay-Z, Freeway, Omillio Sparks, Scarface, Daz, Kurupt, and Rell. The Reason debuted at number five on the Billboard 200 and spawned two singles: "Beanie (Mack Bitch)" and "Think It's a Game".  
.................................  
Tracklist Review  
.................................  
1 ."Nothing Like It" -

Now, as you can already guess, intro song is always what sets off the tone of the album and overall vibe in most cases. In this intro, I am not so sure though. It feels very distanced compared to other songs on the album for some reason, in my opinion. But as an album opener itself... Whoof. Oh my god. I can say that the moment I took my time to sit down, get my headphones in and begin this banger of an album, the first seventeen seconds even before the beat drops, I feel chills all over and already know that I am in for a ride. Kanye you fucking genius you did it again. Just like in Common's classic album "Be" as honorable mention, if you want to set bar high on your album, get Kanye to produce your intro. Now, to the song itself. After the beat is starting, the soulful beat gives you slow approach with high background vocal uprising, soul choir style (classic Kanye tune), settling down to near silence and suddenly the high uprising becomes back even stronger with the soulful choir singing and before you know, the tune settles with drums added on top and Mack starts to flow like water on the track with his rough voice, giving us the classic beans flow. And without a doubt, it hits this track like fist in the eye. Perfection. The beat doesn't seize to amaze you and send chills, and you can't quit focusing on Mack's lyrics, as he is clearly giving huge effort to these bars and emotion he is giving out on this masterpiece of a track. 

-"But I ain't used to use my mind, I used to just use my 9 and run wild with my boys, in the streets wild with these war, now the Qu'ran and 48 laws, they polish my flaws. I'm moving niggas like puppets with no strings attached, It's nothin' for Beans, so you know it ain't a thing for Mac To look in your eyes, see through your heart, know what you fearin'! Pick you apart, like you niggas is transparent!"

Holy fucking shit beans. That shit was crazy.

10/10  
.........................................  
2\. "Mack Bitch" - 

Now, this I have to say. It was really odd to move from such a soulful and emotional song to what comes up next, but that is just my opinion. It gives no warning. After the silence settles from the intro and you can't wait but to listen more right away, the hot single of the album comes, being the albums biggest promotion song. Beat hits you in the head like cocaine rush when this song starts blasting and you already can say from the start the obvious; "Just Blaze, nice job!" The beat is robotic club banger tune, full of adrenaline and speed-racing vibe. The beat is bouncy and forces headbanging feeling from the get go. Even if the beat can get kinda boring after a while to listen to, since it might sound annoying to some for being so sharp, is only thing that holds this track back a bit, along with Mack repeating the hook in the end a bit too much.

-"When I drop back and cock back, and pop that, I'm popping for keeps -I'm not getting stopped in the streets! Imagine that a nigga trying to rock Mack?! Only nigga did it was Jay, and he did it when I signed the contract."

That wordplay along with shoutout to J was amazing way to end the last verse. Good shit.

8/10  
..........................................  
3\. "So what u saying -

Hmm... I honestly thought that this beat was wack when it first started and wondered what on earth is this now? But my question was answered when the beat actually started and from the get go the beat is funky, funny and very simple. But what saves this track is Mack's flow. It goes so well with the beat that you can't do nothing but to smile and nod your head like "Aiiight, okay I fucks with this. Funkeeh." Now, comes memphis Bleek, another Rocafella cat. Honestly though, as much as I love track features, Bleek's bars are really lacking compared to Beans, which makes you a bit annoyed that this wasn't solely Bean's track. Hook is okay I guess, a bit odd sample as it is, but works on it's own humoristic way. Overall, Blaze did nice job with this, as random as the beat is. It's a solid and funny track with nice flows. But when Beans says "I aaaammm soooo amazinngg... aaand I've been waiting." The way he says it just makes me lmao and think how fucking high was Mack when he recorded this but it just makes the track even funnier.

-"Yo, I'm the coke copper, plus the rock chopper, down wit M. Bleek, the Marcy prock clocker. One wreck, the other destroy and with that bullshit vest on... I'm killin' your boys."

6/10  
.........................................  
4\. "Get down" -

I personally didn't really feel this song. It's not a bad song, don't get me wrong but the beat kinda annoyed me. The beat is very "Cops and robbers" vibed track, and of course as expected, Beanie shoots nothing but straight gangsta shit on the crack. "The Wire" is what comes to my mind listening the track. He does do good job, so no complaining from me in the overall rhymes or flow. But I just think this track was nothing special. The hook is kinda hot tho, the scratches and echo of "get down!" is very cleverly fitted. Also the hook continues way too much on this track as well by the end. Solid, but makes me wait for the next track with more eager hopes of it being better.

-"Hollow points clap from Mac, sittin' em in you, nurses gotta cut ya back getting out you disable niggas get staples and shit patch you shift over ya liver and able to reroute you! Leave you niggaz tubes and cables to spit out through you! know the rules of engagement, I gotta out you (shit)...how you want it dog? We can gun it out, spit it out, have ya fucking stomach sitting out."

..... I wouldn't want to anger this dude XD

6.5/10

.................................  
5\. "I don't do much" -

Really? Really?? Hahah this must be one of the most unique rap songs I have ever heard, and it was clearly very unexpected track to hear on this album or from beans overall. This is like lazy gangsta theme. It really is. It sounds really timid, laid back and not very creative, but sets the whole tone like nail in the head for the song. Bean's just makes me laugh with his tired and drunk flow and bars on this, along with hook that is so bad that it's actually fucking good. It almost feels like he didn't even try with the bars but just trolled us, which makes it even funnier. I still time to time play this to my friends, and it's really good song to smoke weed and kick back to, since it even sounds that Beans wrote and spit this while being high and sleepy as fuck. Just funny and random song.

-"I don't do much, I smoke weed, pop pills, sip water.. Fuck it, keep it real, keep steel, give orders.. Suckers, give out halves, squrrlies, y'all call it quarters."  
lol

7.5/10  
...............................  
6\. "For my niggas" -

Alright, so here we got Beanie and Daz Dillinger on a smooth and funky west coast party joint, Beans handling rhymes and Daz doing the hook. And without a doubt, I think this song was really good. It has nice tempo, cool flow, and overall nicely going rhymes. But what really sells the song is the groovy hook by daz. It's a good song overall. Very memorable.

-"You fuckin wit a gangsta rookie, don't gangsta lookie, shoot up your feet make you gangsta boogie. Shoot up your jeep if you gangsta look me, what you think this sweet? What you eat, nigga gangsta cookies?"

groovvyyyy

7.5/10  
............................  
7\. "Watch your bitches" -

Eh... This song is aight. The beat is really good and bars are even better, but it doesn't really offer something new or amazing for the album itself. It's just casual Bean's work. Rough and nice track with solid hook. Sorry, but that's everything I really can get out of this track.

-"I don't gotta play games and chase a hoe, spend cheese, say please.. And lace a hoe Man, all my bitches know to SUCK me off and hit the door, especially if I hit before. They know the rutine, dick to jaw, I don't give a bitch shit but game and spit that like Rudy Raymoore."

Well god damn what a gentleman haha Bean's never lets down with bars no matter beat.

6.5/10  
..............................  
8\. "Think it's a game" -

Uuuuuuhh... I like this! The beat is sneaky, groovy and bumpy, straight street tune that doesn't lack anything. Truly solid work. The hook singer "Saint Nick" does crazy good job with the hook, making the song quite something. And of course, every feature on this track kills this shit, except Young Chris does average job. This was the balancer song for this album to get it back from it's odd and average place back to it's right road on being amazing quality it needed to keep the listener interested for more.  
I never really was into Jay's albums or his music in general, but he has strong delivery more in his features than his actual songs in my opinion, so without needing to be said, he does amazing job here. Freeway has always been underrated in my opinion and he slays the track as well with his unique delivery like always.

-"Get celebrity ass, I'm a statistician - rap with precision nigga, your ho chose Hov', that's rapid division. Now divide yourself and slide I, young Vito, voice of the young people, mouthpiece for hustlers, ventriloquist for jugglers took it where few went, made a few cents, don't call me Hov' no more, call me The Blueprint."

The moment your feature outshines you on your own track is not bad, but it's always interesting to see. Jay slayed this shit. Beans and Freeway did very good job as well, Young Chris I won't even mention because that boy was lacking with his flow and bars on this one.

8/10  
............................  
9\. "Man's world" -

Just when I thought we back on the rails towards amazing tracks, this comes. Now don't get me wrong, it's overall nice production and of course, Beans does his thing. But I personally didn't really feel it. After track before this, I had set my expectations a bit too high. The hook is just a bit lacking in my opinion, but the piano sample on this track sounds really good. No ID did solid job. It just seems to lack something. But the bars itself... Always good.

-"I smacked you whore and get you done right there, leave this imprint 'cross your forehead, from the moray! Bitch know my forte, I'm not for-play, hit your block, let the Glock four-play, finger fuckin a trigger is not fore-play! One more time - I'm not for-play."

Beans you are fucking crazy, that was just lethal

7/10  
............................  
10\. "Gangsta Gangsta" -

OOOookkhay here we gooo. Here comes Bean's again with west coast affected gangsta bounce banger with horns of this song being just point on! I wonder who made the beat.... Kanye you magnificent bastard. His work is always so easy to recognize. And without a doubt, this beat from Ye was really needed adding on this album to once again lift up the mood and the status of the album. Now, as what comes to the song, it's awesome. Kurupt absolute slays the hook with amazing flow and smooth groove way of his, just making this song to be something to listen on repeat for the sake of the hook, that is how catchy it is. And Mack? He can't once again do nothing but shine on this track. Just bravo.

-"Enough with the cocky stuff, fuck all that stocky stuff, don't get smacked like a hockey puck! I ain't wit' that rocky stuff, I'm strapped got this gat (Blah blah blah blah) What?!"

Even if this ain't best by terms of lyricism from the track, it was my favorite part because the arrogance and aggression in Bean's voice is what makes this, along with his way of delivering the end of if so that it fits the beat crazy good. Get you pumped!

8.0/10  
.............................  
11\. "Tales of a Hustler" -

Now this right here.... Wow. I honestly think this was magnificent track on the album, being easily one of the best. This was just dark, aggressive, impulsive and creepy beat. It speaks pain and violence just by itself... But when these two boys starts to spit... Holy hell. The producer is Sha Self, guy who has mostly worked on 50 Cent's team overall, so it was interesting to see his work in this album. Shoutout to him for amazing work. So, the beat drops only after first few seconds hold the listener in a state of knowing already that this is going to be hard and it sure doesn't let down. The moment Omilio Sparks even starts to talk it sends chills. They both went crazy in this track, you just can't deny it. Sparks flow just sets this joint on fire from the get go. Total snap from both, and the song is such grim gutter poetry in itself with two long verses from both and hook being not too flashy or overshot, but serious and simple. The track is just overall full of testosterone and will for war.

-"You know passenger twisting backwoods slightly spinning crack, the window, the indo slightly scented. Splash of haze and hash lightly blented. Put the pressure on niggas who might be timid like, you got like a minute, to put the cash in this bag or ya ass just might be in it! In small pieces, I'll snatch your family up, start from tall nephews to your small nieces, Bitches!"

WOW. Believe me, I wanted to add more bars to this from both, since they both went crazy and had flawless verses, but personally I just think these bars closed the deal like C4 in a glasshouse. Crazy.

9/10  
................................  
12\. "Mom praying" -

I... I wasn't even mentally ready for this song. And I certainly didn't expect it after such a dark track. We came straight from darkest corner to the light and nostalogic morning of child days and emotional memories. I just went speechless after this track. It is straight on best song from the whole album. Hands down. I thought that Intro of the album could have taken that place, but this song is just something else. Just blaze shows so much talent in this work. The beat is so emotional, the sample of the hook is just beautiful and touching, and then the bars. These lyrics could hit anyone deep even if there is things they might say time to time that can't be related to. But it doesn't take away the message of this song. It is dedication to our mothers, the woman who gave birth to you, nursed you, and was always there for your support. Soulfoul, amazing and flawless track. True hip hop gem. As for the feature, Scarface is just showing as much emotion as Beanie on the track, and makes a good choice of a feature guest, even though I had countless of other artists in my mind who might had done this work better than Scarface. No disrespect to him of course.

-"I'm ridin all out for Umi, christian Caffer, though I follow the path of the sumi. What can I do but bow down and give offerings for the lady with the softest skin? Keep picturin grams tuckin me in, breakin me out of her change purse! Slash teacher, slash preacher, slash changed nurse! One woman, ten boys, seven daughters! Three story house wit no supporter!Damn, you wanna get your life in order. Words from the oldest boy of your youngest daughter."  
I have no words. I tried not to cry. I wasn't ready for this track mentally. Incredible.

10/10  
...................................  
13\. "Still got love for you" -

Well damn, soulful way it is. Okay. It's odd that since this album was mostly straight gangsta vibes , Beanie decided to take odd route and shove all the emotional, melodic and soft hearted songs at the ending side of the album. Interesting choice but it works. Now, first on we have very collected and carefully approaching beat, being very melodic and chill piano soul touch, and it sounds very elegant overall. Just blaze shining again. Simple, yet really good.  
The song itself once again is really amazing and important by it's message just like the one before. I was excited that Jay was on this track as feature, and without a doubt he didn't let me down either on this one. Even if he did only make two guest entrances on the album, he clearly reminded everyone of his talent. Now, the track starts very slowly and Bean's sounds very emotional, yet calm with his delivery, but like Jay, you can see the sad emotion behind the bars. But unlike the earlier track, this was dedicated to fathers instead of mothers. And well.. To summarize the message is like frustrated and disappointing letter from son to father for his actions and how it all affected you as a man. And listening this is making me angry and emotional because to this song I can relate on multiple levels. But enough of that. The hook by guest feature "Rell", does truly nice job with the hook, bringing the smooth and soul-felt melody to soften the track, as the rhymes fit in the mix just perfect.

-"Your lack of warmth left a chill in the morn' Your lack of love left me loveless, and I'm of your breath I'm your mind, body, and soul, your heart, your flesh, your alcohol, your smoke, it results I'm a mess. And Dad, still I love you no less Dad. Hope you didn't think success would make me less mad. But not mad, just disappointed, we wasted years. I swear to God, may you take me away from here If you taught me anything? The one thing you taught me is to face my fears, coward. How could you let me grow without you? Grind in this rap game, take dough without you? Wear my Pro Keds close to the sole without you? Family pictures pose without you!"

I'm sorry but Jay over-shined Beans again on his own album. I'm not going to front, I have to be honest. Jay made me feel that shit way too well. His verse just made this track totally.

8.5/10  
........................................  
14\. "What Your Life Like 2" -

Here we have the final song of the tracklist, closing the album nicely. This beat by Just Blaze is once again very soulful experience like two others before, and works quite well as an ending song for the whole project. The background vocals send amazing vibes to the sad melody, giving some spirit lifing vibe to the "church choir", sounding overall tone. The drums are on point as well and work timidly with the spirit travel vibing sound. Now for Mack, he spits talented lyricism on the beat like butter on bread, and asks many deep questions in his own hook that set the rating even higher for the track, as the bars of the song are very memorable as well. Solid, but not mindblowing. Good track.

-"6:30 in the morning, they kick your door in. Feds pour in, snatch you out your bed while you snorin. You unaware of what's goin on and come to find out, clients you had for years, turned informant. Told the law about the drops you make. How your clientele first started to escalate, givin him keys to your crib, was your next mistake. At that dinner table, breakin out that extra plate."

Beans, everyone.

8.5/10  
.........................................  
SUMMARY  
....................................  
A Classic. Honestly, like every branded "classic" album in the rap genre, this one has its stale tracks as well, but if you look the album in itself production and delivery wise, it is easily one of the best albums to come out from Rocafella camp. Bean's did his thing, and followed through more than well from his first album, "the truth". I honestly didn't understand why the album got such mixed reviews, when it is clearly improvement on Mack's part in delivery from his first album. The production is amazing due to overall Just Blaze influence and hand print on the album, and I dare to say that not one beat from the album is wack. If the beat don't sound good, it always takes away from the experience even if the bars is good, but this album didn't really have that problem at any point. In short words, I brand it a classic album in my opinion, for many reasons. Mack didn't have even one bad verse on the whole thing, and the guest appearances kept me satisfied overall through the album. "The Reason" speaks volumes on Beanie's name as a rapper and his influence, and all you can say after listening this whole thing from back to back is, Bean's is truly one of his kind, and was easily most gangsta Mc out of the whole ROC. He did perfect job on this album, truly. Salute.  
SCORE FOR "THE REASON"

\- 8.0/10 "Magnificent, rough, yet flawed."

-Rasheed D.L Laaksonen


	3. Styles P - "A gangster and a gentleman"

 

LINK FOR THE ALBUM:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIIKMr0tctE&t=1182s

REVIEW OF THE SOLO ALBUM BY STYLES P, "A Gangster and a gentleman"

Hello once again everyone! Today I have something very special to review! First of all, the man who's work I am about to review goes by many names.  
So little info about him first, as I will. Styles P is an artist from legendary rap group called "LOX" and otherwise more widely known by their brand "D-Block"  
The rap group consist from three other rappers besides Styles, and their are: Jadakiss, Sheek Louch and J-Hood. ( J-Hood was never official member, getting into  
beef with his own group and distancing himself from them around the time group started.) Now, let's say that this deadly rap trio is more than known in the rap world,  
and are without a doubt right there with other famous rap crews when it comes to skills in the mic. (State Property, Dipset, G-unit, The murderers, Wu tang, Terror Squad, Outlawz, as honorable mentions)

Without a doubt, Jadakiss is the most famous out of the three from the group as a solo artist, but lets be straight here. Styles P is most talented from the LOX. Styles goes by many names.  
The Ghost. P. Styles. Holiday. And also carries the title with pride, and it's clear that not many have been challenging him from that title. The most hardcore lyricist in rap. And by that he means having most rugged bars.  
Myself... I couldn't agree more. Besides having godlike and unique flow that not one rapper besides him have in the game, Styles is a true terror in a mic. He is is here to bring his first solo album, and as I am clearly a  
true fan to his music, I can't wait to get to reviewing his work. Especially if since I forgot to mention... The production from Legendary Swizz Beatz and Alchemist is all over this album... If you are familiar with their work...  
Wait till you see how Styles honors their product. Everyone. The Ghost. 

info about the album:

A Gangster and a Gentleman is the first studio album by American rapper Styles. The album was released on July 9, 2002, through Ruff Ryders Entertainment and Interscope Records. Styles was the second member of The LOX to record a solo album, after Kiss Tha Game Goodbye by Jadakiss was released in 2001.  
The album contains production by New York hip-hop producer Swizz Beatz, who Styles had worked with previously on various Ruff Ryders recordings including the sophomore album We Are the Streets by The LOX. Californian hip-hop producer Alchemist contributes two tracks. Guest performers include members of the Ruff Ryders collective Swizz Beatz, Jadakiss, Sheek Louch, J-Hood and Eve, as well as Angie Stone, Lil' Mo, M.O.P. and Pharoahe Monch.  
The album was certified Gold by RIAA on October 11, 2002.  
The lead single "Good Times" peaked at number 22 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and received massive nationwide airplay in 2002.[5][6] The Ayatollah-produced bonus track "The Life" featuring Pharoahe Monch was also released as a single in 2002 through Rawkus Records.

.........................................  
Tracklist Review  
.........................................

1\. "Intro"

The intro starts with blowing sound of wind with quiet, suspension full war style drums on the background. It's not even a beat, so this isn't an actual intro song, just Styles talking to the album listener before the album starts. (Kinda usual thing.)  
But yeah, it's rather short cut where Styles is saying he is happy to do this album, and telling how badass he is. That is pretty much it, but it is very casual intro, and leaves the listener interested.

........................................

2\. "Good Times"

Boom. Here we start with rather unusual stylish of a beat from Swizz Beats. Totally unique. "Good times" is without a doubt Styles P's most famous and known song, getting crazy airplay when it came out, and was used in numerous movies as well during its time. It starts with a sample of some girl with kanye type chimpunk soul tune, singing "I get high" and "I get high on your memory" over and over. As simple as you would think that sounds, the drums and other effects smash the beat going after the soft entrance, starting the beat itself and it bangs fucking smoothly. Ghost is giving his classic and trademark flow of slow and deadly, spitting not so laid back lyrics as would be expected by someone of this instrumental. Syles just straight turns it to a grimy gangsta joint with his lyrics and killa flow on itself. Very amazing album opener, even if the beat might annoy some. It's not truly for everybody, that is how unique it is. The hook is rather simple and without imagination, but it works. It's not the hook itself that sells this song to me. It's Styles doing his thing and killing this track. Really good intro.

-"Aiyyo I smoke like a chim-in-ney {*inhaling*}  
Matter fact I, smoke like a gun, when a killer see his enemy  
I smoke like Bob Marley did; add to that  
That I smoke like the hippies did, back in the 70's  
Spit with the finishin touch - get this, that  
I'mma finish you before I finish the dutch."

Styles is own of his kind. Daym.

8.5

..........................................

3\. "Ya'll know we in here"

You wanted ghost? You wanted to hear who Styles P is? You think he is playing around about being most hardcore lyricist ever? Here it is for yall. Right in your fucking face. This fucking track is easily one of the best on the album  
and easily one of the most vilest. It's fucking dirty. It's maniac. It is so fucking grimy and on fire that just by listening you feel like shitting yourself. Swizz beats the monster gives you fucking platinum status beat that has to be one of the best instrumentals  
I have ever heard in Hip Hop. Easily one of the best Swizz works. This beat could be fire if given to any rapper during that time anyway, but no one does it like Styles. He blasts such rhymes with aggression, passion and the whole flow just screams serial killer.  
Styles eats this beat like hungry dog and leaves no survivors. The track is simply crazy. This is the reason why Styles is one of the best Mc's ever. Even the hook hollered by Swizz beats himself is fucking complete fire and you can't help but to bang your head with this track and want to get crazy.

-"And if a nigga bury my man, I bury his mom  
I was trained to dump in your face, jump over the gate  
Hop in the hoop', grab a bird, get outta the state  
Stay in the dirt, dog we like pieces of shit  
Dealin coke like cars, come lease you a brick  
Holiday bitch, I show you what a 38 special do  
Turn niggas vegetable, salad ass niggas  
Never send a coward around violent ass niggas  
I'mma always bust my gun, use my knife  
Ride or die, til the day I lose my life"

-"I'mma die screamin, fuck you, meet me in hell  
Cuz I still got beef on my chest, and it gets no deeper  
Look at the ink on my arm, I tattooed the reaper of death  
And they call me Holiday, I let a slug go in your shirt  
And wait for the leak in your chest  
I'll probably black out, think about my welfare days  
And times I had to sleep on the steps  
Niggas don't want it wit me, you could call me arrogant dog  
Until you get stabbed in the jaw  
P'll run up in the hospital, stab you some more  
Don't you fuck wit no nigga that be plannin for war"

If it was up to me, I would put every bar from the track under here. Look at these fucking bars. Jesus Christ, Styles was no joke.

10/10

................................................

4\. "A Gangster and a gentleman"

This time we have alchemist as producer of this track, and as the song title is the same as album's, you expect something strong. Well, you get it. The beat is very grimy, sad and depressing just by it's overall sound, but it shows how genius Alchemist is as well when it comes to production. This song is very dark, serious and personal. It isn't threatening by its lyrics or aggressive, but rather story telling journey. This is Styles telling about his life and how it has been since the start. He tells about the struggle in the hood, with his family, and all kinds of personal things that you can't really relate to, if your life hasn't been quite shit as Style's makes his own sound. Very serious and gray track. The hook is alright as well, and beat changes overall a lot during it to a bit lighter and happier tone out of the blue, but brings the track back to darkness as the rhymes return.

-"First we started off baggin up, me and golf  
Then shit start addin up, we gettin smart  
Now we on Broadway, coppin our own base  
Bring it home and put it in bottles, send us a rottle  
Drink an OE and scramble like it wasn't tomorrow  
I'm gettin kicked out of Junior High, thinkin I'm grown  
God bust with the yellow rabbit  
And I had every color dealt we was gettin it on  
I was out robbin Mexicans six in the morn'  
Mom said I'd had to ep again, rip it I'm gone  
Nigga get a little loony and grown, soup in the dome  
Fuck me up worst when I went to the group home"

8/10

.......................................................

5\. "Black Magic"

Now this track... I don't even know how to begin. It's fucking incredible. It was not something I expected from Styles as a lyricist, but it surprises me every time. Alchemist has done incredible job with this one. The beat is warm, melodic and welcoming. The melancholy is heavy, but this the beat is so relaxing and has hope in it too, making it one of it's kind. It just is that amazing beat. And seriously, Angie Stone is breath taking in this track as a feature. Her continuous vocals on the back send chills, her hook is just out of this world with it's tenderness and perfect mix with the beat. Only Angie Stone owns this beat and on top we get the Ghost. Styles just.... His slow, talking to friend next to me type of tone and perfect flow is already more than enough to make this track incredible, but the rhymes. I was kinda speechless when I first heard this track myself. It's so real, relateable, something you just listen without able to ignore things he says. The bars are so collected, soulful and never shoot over the top or go too gangster. That is what I love about this track, I never knew Styles also had a gift of bringing something this calm and spiritual, but still able to keep it so rough and grown man talk. It just is itself one of the best Hip Hop tracks I know. I have played the shit out of this record.

-"My heart goes out to the homeless and poor  
And my niggas in the bing that didn't go to the board  
Wit a 25 to L on your back the shit is too cold  
And for the kids that didn't get they school clothes  
For the gods that lost they earth  
The world's a song you'll get it back you just lost your verse  
It's P verse the demons, that's why I'm feenin for weed  
Cuz I don't wanna forfeit first"

Wow. The Ghost.

10/10

.....................................................

6\. "Daddy get that cash"

Oh shit, this album is just... Like so far the production is just fucking crazy and continues to be so still. A producer call "rockwilder" from infamous rapper Redman's camp comes to bring very gangsta type, piano drum banging track. Very fast paced and stylish grime banger and fits like nail on the album. We have Lil Mo singing the hook on the track just simply repeating "daddy gotta get that cash", but it is enough to satisfy the listener. Styles gives once again really good flow and really good bars on top, and the track is very enjoyable to listen to. It's basically song about stealing money.

-"They gon yell my name when they announce the winner  
And I ain't bout to sell much  
I got my honeys on the plane but the birds flyin south for the winter  
Go get ya self familiated  
I'm so gangsta that, just know'n myself makes me affiliated"¨

Hot daym.

8.5/10

.....................................................

7\. "Lick shots"

Now this track I don't really know about. It's productionwise quite lazy and leaves the listener unsatisfied. It's very simple and sounds like cheap beat for a mixtape. It's pretty much Styles and his featuring artists on this track that save it. The whole original LOX, Jada, Sheek and J hood are on this track to spit their verses, sheek doing the hook as well. The bars are totally grimy, but the hook... Ehh, not really anything special. It's an okay track I guess, but the lazy production kinda takes away from the overall experience.

-"Lick shots for the little babies in the projects  
Running around unsupervised with sharp objects  
Lick shots for papi that give you the yay half price  
And niggas that ain't ever been heard but they mad nice  
Nobody tell when I squeeze at your men  
Lick shots when your diesels at ten, I'mma see you again" - Jadakiss

6.5/10

............................................................

8\. "And I came to"

Now this track has gotten mixed reviews and debate overall about the beat being bad but I beg differ. I think Swizz beats did his thing in this. The track is overall same through the whole track without going to any different direction once, and it's no that bad of a thing. The beat is like straihgt from need for speed games, sounding very adrenaline driven, streetracing kinda vibe all over it. Very fast and in your face beat that might annoy some but to me it sounds really good. Very overwhelming beat, not for everyone.  
The bars itself are kinda lacking, but it's surprising that Eve outshines Sheek and Styles on this track easy. An odd outcome. Styles could have done better in my opinion, don't know why he didn't. But the energy by each is still very real.

-"Cats don't want it over here--have you heard  
S.P. ain't for games little boy lesson learned  
I suggest you stay far from my nigga's face  
Hop back go hard all day in a nigga's face  
You see, you cowards ain't a threat to us really  
Just figured that we let you know that testin' us is silly  
Good luck, y'all---Naw forreal, fuck y'all" -Eve

7.5/10

....................................................

9\. "Get Paid"

This beat, I just can't ahahahh! It's so unique, random, and fun of a kind. But most of all, it's really funny. It sounds like something straight out of Runescape. I am not shitting or trolling, it literally sounds like it's out of runescape. It's very entertaining but very odd beat to introduce after track before this. That is the thing about this album, the songs go in very odd places, the tunes and moods switching too randomly. Who ever organized this album's track order was trippin. But anyway, about the song itself. It's very amusing to see how Style's manages to turn most ungangsta beat into straight gangsta shit with his bars and flow. It just sounds so random and weird mix that I don't know what to think. The hook sang by choir of children called " The Brodhead Kids", sounds just so.... I don't know it's just so funny. It sounds like something out of whole different song even if it fits on the instrumental very well. The track is just so amusing yet entertaining that I can't stop playing it with mentality of "this song is so shit that its actually good". Confusing track to add on album. But I like it. 

-"I kill lemonade peeps  
It's Holiday with the fruit punch Ferarri and the lemonade seats  
Face look really aggy, jeans really baggy  
Fitted hat, white T and some Bruno Magli's  
Doublin and flippin  
You understand I need a house so big I need a shuttle to the kitchen"

Lmao nice

7/10

................................................

10\. "Ass bag (skit)"

No. Just no. No. This... This skit was just dumb. Like I don't get it. How high did they have to be when recording this in the room and thought it was good idea to put on the album? It sounds like kinda comedy you make when you have smoked weed whole day and haven't slept in 48 hours and start goofing with your friend. But thing is, it just sounds retarded. The subject is, "lets sell bags to people that have to be strapped around ass so it softens the fall when they get knocked out in the fight and call them ass bags".... yeah, hilarious. Ha. Ha... Lol fire the guy who added this to the album.

1/10  
................................................

11\. "I'm a ruff Ryder"

Whooo, here comes Style's again in his true element of being the grim and grimy poet. This is easily most violent and gangsta song out of the whole album and once again a prove of Style's claim of being one of the best. This song doesn't give you any way for you to think different. The beat is dark, threatening, starting with horror themed piano entrance that continues through whole track assisted with drums. It's simple but gets the vibe and message out. Style's is a lyrical beast on this track and you feel violated just by listening to it. Jadakiss is the one doing the hook on this joint and does it more than well. Jadakiss's hook is perfect for this track. It's classic LOX shit overall.

-"Come and fuck with me, I could guarantee you'll be makin the news  
P flows like NO NIGGA, twenty-six but I'm a old nigga  
Don't make me fuck around and show niggas  
How to leave a room flat, twenty niggas dead  
No money, no jewels, bullets in they head  
Ain't a nigga you know could fuck with the god  
I said rap was just a hobby, gun bustin the job  
But the sickest niggas out is the bitchest niggas out  
And I could take 'em on the street and straight whip 'em in they house"

This is why they call him The Ghost.

8/10

..................................................

12\. "Soul Clap"

Now this one is one of those tracks that Style's once again carries when the beat is lacking the kick. It seems that has always been one of his many talents, but it really shows on this track. The beat itself isn't that bad, don't get me wrong. But it's just a bit underwhelming in my opinion. Yet, Styles makes catchy and grimy hook for this song, assisted by gun loading sounds from the background. And as well as expected, Styles kills his bars like always. It's a solid track overall.

-"I'm the gentleman to hold the door  
I'm the gangsta that's lettin off the three while loadin the four  
Rather get a Soul Clap than clap your soul  
Honey askin how many blunts I have to roll  
I'mma smoke til I'm high, drink til I'm drunk  
I'm on my tour, shit and I ain't get a wink in a month"

7/10

.................................................

13\. "We Thugs"

Now, the moment beat kicks in, it's once again very odd change from previous track. It's very happy, triumphing and uprising beat. It's simple as one can be but it's still very well produced and it lifts the mood with it's tune.  
BUT... What makes this track so unique and standout is how much imagination it holds in with how it's flowed and rhymed. Style's and Jadakiss switch between turns of getting to rhyme like all the time, making it so that they kinda start and end their own sentences, then comes in Sheek louch, doing the same thing followed. Amazing thing is, this back and forth "rhyme turn's" flow works very well. It's a hit track, i can't even front. The bars itself are very good as well. D BLOCK!

(Styles)  
-"This for the cold D's that won't snitch  
[Jadakiss]  
For the murderers that won't miss  
[Styles]  
For the hustlers that'll front bricks  
[Jadakiss]  
For the hoodrats that want chips  
[Styles]  
For the stick-up kids creepin with they Pump's ripped  
[Jadakiss]  
For lil' shorty with his rhyme books  
[Styles]  
Black girls going to school, carrying like 9 books"

See what I mean?

8/10

..................................................

14\. "Styles"

The beat is fairly good on this one tho, but once again it's the mc carrying the track more than being in perfect balance. Style's flows amazingly well on this joint and does his thing effortlessly. The hook is solid as well, assisted by Jadakiss and they both do good joob. It's just overall an okay song by Style's, but it's nothing truly special.

-"I smoke weed cuz the future is grim  
I'm knockin this ash off the dutch on the roof of your Benz  
My lil man been runnin since the shootin begin  
Y'all niggas talk about cases of Crist'  
I talk about cases where niggas get life of the shit  
And your girl visit two years, mom come forever  
But near one of your mans ain't right wit his shit  
But like who am i to flip? Smokin weed influenced by the flicks and the old timers with the toolie by their hip"

Like said, Style's always carries even most average beats with his amazing bars.

7/10

....................................................

15\. "Barbershop (skit)"

Eh, it's a calm skit where Style's goes to get a haircut from a barber and talks casual shit with him. Mostly about his life views and the album. It's an okay skit, and is okay to listen to without skipping.

6/10

.....................................................

16\. "Listen"

I really like this beat for some reason. It's once again very simple, funny and mood lifting beat. It's like a lazy day beat that just brings my mind sitting on a porch of a bar at night, sippin beer. It's not very Styles P's usual type of beat, but he makes it work. Style's totally does his thing on this track. The rhymes once again surprises me. They are deep, yet relaxing and just ask questions from god, as well as telling his people how they should do things instead of taking negative and painful route. Very good track.

-"'Bout to be on some clever shit [I got to be]  
I gotta think if the president is prejudice  
And that's another eight years down  
The 500 year warn, that's a eight year round  
I don't really mean to sweat it  
But the war been on before they came on your TV and settle  
They don't need lead to shoot ya  
Why would a man make a computer to head the future"

Deep.

7/10

.........................................................

17\. "Niggas Flippin (skit)"

This is the beginning of two parted skit that tells a story about Style's friend from the guy's perspective, planning to get Ghost out of the picture.

7/10  
.....................................................

18\. "Y'all don't wanna fuck"

Holy shit. MOP & Style's P on same track. This joint is crazy, all the way from production to flows and bars. They all kill this shit. It's a cold, sly and head hoppin gangsta track that warns everyone not to fuck with MOP & Styles. Easily a hip hop gold track among others. Very well done.

-"My style's louder than a stereo  
Fouler than the snake when I kill these fuckin rappers  
Then show up at the burials  
I don't mean to worry y'all, but I want y'all gone and  
This M-16 is the only way to hurry y'all  
Here's my last proposition, I'm treatin rap like crack  
If I don't sell the most, I gotta kill the competition  
Don't take it personal"

Woooooooo

9/10

......................................................

19\. "Shit done changed (skit)"

The finishing round of the storytelling skit of Style's finding out his friend wanted him out, so he is faster and kills the guy.  
I myself find it hard to rate these skits, but it's part of the job. Very rare amount of skits overall in hip hop are something you enjoy listening to.

7/10

..................................................

20\. "Nobody believes me"

This is just.... Fucking classic Ghost. easily one of his most creative and smoothest tracks. The hook is so fucking good, and the story that Style's tells is just wicked. The beat is odd choice for the lyrics but as I keep repeating myself, Style is full of surprises and creativity no matter the beat. He turns this piano driven joint into something totally else. The flow is so smooth and effortless by Ghost. He tells a sneaky story of how his Knife and guns literally talk to him as well as his money and weed, driving him crazy because each of them want their turn to be something Style's uses next. The track is very creative and smooth as fuck.

-"So I went to the closet said "Hammer what's wrong with you?"  
You ain't busting me off, it's like I don't belong to you  
I said I just beat a case daddy  
And I'm trying to take it easy cause I gotta move this weight daddy  
Then the hammer said  
Man listen, used the knife twice in a row  
Tell me if the plan switchin"

That is just grimy.

8/10

................................................

21\. "Dedication (kit)

It's a skit where Ghost tells who he dedicates this album to, the background being the same haunting and windy sound that was in the intro of the album. It's kinda chilling in it's own way.

8/10

...............................................

22\. "My brother"

Wow... I... I just don't know what to really say. This is one of those tracks again that cut you from deep. Style's P dedicates this whole song to his brother who died, talking how he sees him in heavens daily. It's very touching, soulful track assisted by very soulful beat that is amazing production once again. The beat is warm, sorrowful, but still so fulfilling and joyful. Style's lyrics once again are top notch and very personal, as you can expect by the concept. It's one of the Styles's more commonly known songs no doubt and is amazing addition to this album. This is for everyone that lost their brother. I am glad that mine still lives. Sometimes we don't appreciate things in life enough.

-"Fuck it, I guess I died when my brother died  
Cause to tell you the truth, I feel like I'm the curse in the game  
My vision is blurred, dreams is shattered, my heart is broke  
Pain so deep I find it hard to cope  
Missin' your smile and missin' your style  
I figured I'm the next one dead so we could kick it a while  
Cause your name lives on, the sun still shine  
Every time your baby mom lift up your child"

Wow. Just wow.

9/10

...............................................

23\. "Outro (skit)"

Final skit before Style's is going to bring the closing song on his album. Ghost tells about life choices again, speaking his fatherly wisdom to listeners. It's best skit so far. And now... To the final song.

9/10

..........................................

24\. "The Life"

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. When I first heard this play, I had to hop from the couch and ask from my friend "wowowow break! I need the name of this song!"  
Yeah, that is how good it is. It's legendary Style's P song, and can be argued to be the best song on the whole album. It's fucking amazing closing song for this journey.  
The famous Pharoahe Monch is singing the hook and is without a doubt one of the best hooks ever made in hip hop, it has to be. The beat itself is just fucking minblowingly good production.  
Then if that isn't enough in itself... Style's shows you just how skilled he is as a rapper, giving the most classic Ghost flow with his two verses. The bars are just straight fire and perfection with the beat.  
The music video shot for this song was very good as well. This is most likely one of the songs that sold the album itself. Just incredible track that deserves play in the house parties. It's flawless.

-"Is a blunt to the head, a prayer for the dead  
Run around hustlin, scared of the feds  
They said death is eternal sleep  
But the only thing is you ain't really sure if you prepared for the bed  
So often we get merked in the head, instead of big money  
They got big momma hurtin instead  
My life is makin the verse - but the handcuffs  
The bullpens, the jail cells is makin it worse"

Everyone.... The one and only Ghost.

10/10

 

.......................................  
SUMMARY  
..................................

There is no debate on this. It's a classic. A true hip hop gem from golden times and something that left Style's name in the concrete as truly skilled solo artist. The album went gold but in my opinion it deserved to go Platinum.  
"A gangster and a gentleman" is truly fitting name for the album, bringing out the overall status of the Ghost as a lyricist. He can spit true hardcore poetry that he is mostly known for, or he can take the gentleman approach and  
talk to you like a guiding friend, aka the gentleman. But no album is without flaws, this one has those too. Lazy production on a few songs such as "Lick shots" and "Styles", and of course the mixed mood system of the album.  
The tracks are very oddly mixed together, the tune and vibe changing too harshly from one to other, leaving the first time listener a bit confused if not annoyed. Also, the amount of skits is way too big on the album, and I didn't really  
see the reason to have that many of them. Yet, Ghost gives something he needed to give from the start. Lot of tracks and material as well, since everyone were waiting for his solo project with anticipation. It is truly fair to say that this album  
more than lived to give the needed punch, if not more. It spoke volumes as Ghost declaring himself one of the best hardcore lyricists of all time, as well as one of the most gangsta Mc's in the game. In my opinion, Styles is easily most gifted  
from the LOX. His body of work in his group had already proven his amazing talent so far, but it's nothing compared to the fact how much in high regard he should be held after this grimy, dark, yet smooth project. The Ghost. Gangster and a gentleman.

\- 8.5/10

\- "A true hip hop gem. It's dark, hungry, grimy and brutal... Yet time to time so full of spirit and passionate sound."

\- Rasheed D.L Laaksonen


End file.
